Legend of UTS
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Link dan Zelda ikutan UTS dan soalnya gaje-gaje? Ghirahim dan Fi kepsek dan wakepsek? Ganondorf suka nyanyi JKT48? Read to Find out! Jangan dianggep serius, ini hanya fic gaje yang didapat dari mimpi temen Shiro, author Emilia Frost, yang juga mengusulkan banyak ide disini, yang bermimpi aneh karena kita semua gila gara-gara UTS(?)


Hai minna~ Shiro disini! Untuk yang bingung kenapa shiro malah post fic baru dan belom update2 fic lain, tenang! Shiro sekarang lagi nulis semua update sekaligus... Dan Shiro lagi UTS juga sih, ahaha... (=w="a)

Yak! Sekarang Shiro lihat fic indo LoZ dikit banget! Harus diramein nih! Apalagi, Emilia Frost, Author FFn temen sekolah Shiro baru aja dapet mimpi yang menginspirasi! Oleh karena itu anda-anda(?) Sekalian (?) Silakan membaca fic yang terinspirasi dari mimpi itu!

_**Disclaimer: LoZ punyanya nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji aonuma dan semua yang ngebuat game/franchise ini.**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, kata gaul, tidak masuk DIY, Dll.**_

_**Spoiler!... Mungkin?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

UTS. Bener-bener kata tabu(?) Bagi para murid, apalagi murid sekolah yang lagi ber UTS, seperti sekolah Triforce (?) Ini. Emi duduk bosan di bangkunya seperti biasa, menunggu guru membagikan LJK. Kehidupan UTS gaje (?) Seperti biasa, kecuali hari ini si bapak Guru bukannya bagiin LJK, malahan nari-nari Harlem Shake (?) Di depan kelas, habis itu kamekameha(?) Lagi (?).sebelum akhirnya salah satu murid ngelempar ranjau cengek(?) Yang kemudian meledak layaknya bom atom(?) Di depan dan akhirnya si guru sadar dan mulai membagikan LJK (?) Diiringi sweatdrop yang bikin banjir (?) Dari semua murid.

Tiba-tiba, saat mengabsen, si guru tiba-tiba bertanya; "siapa yang belom masuk?"

Semua murid cengo sementara Emi bingung sendiri, rasanya semua anggota kelas yang dia tahu sudah ada disini, siapa-

BRAK!

Semua pandangan beralih ke arah pintu kelas, yang tiba-tiba ditendang dengan tidak sopannya oleh seseorang sampai nabrak meja seorang murid, meretakkannya. Si murid random NPC (?) Ini udah mau marah, eh tiba-tiba seseorang itu masuk ke kelas, langsung teriak-teriak.

"GURU GAJE SINIIN EL-JE-KA GUE!" Teriaknya sambil ia masuk ke kelas dan masuk ke daerah pandangan Emi yang duduk di pojok.

Astajim. (?) Ternyata yang tendang pintu tadi itu Zelda yang tiba-tiba dateng nyeret-nyeret Link(?) Di belakangnya pakai satu tangan. Si guru Harlem Shake dengan tegas palsu dan jenggot palsu(?)Nya malah balik nyolot (?)

"Kamu itu udah telat, nyeret-nyeret mahluk ijo (?), nendang pintu, masiiiiihh juga nyolot! Minus sana!"

"EH BAPAK JANGAN NYOLOT KE SAYA YA!"

"LHA WONG(?) LOE (?) YANG NYOLOT DOELOEAN(?)! TA' TUSUK DJAROEM NANTHI!"

"AIH BAPAK! SAYA TIDHAK NJOLOTH DOELOEAN PAK!"

"WAT ME DON'T (?) ANDERSTEN IV NOT INGLISHH?!" (?)

"*#$ +-_':/!"

"UKIII UKIII UKII?!"

"GROAR GROAR GROAAR!"

Emi cuma cengo ngeliatin kedua orang ini berantem pakai bahasa jadul dicampur bahasa jawa, setelah itu lama-lama ke bahasa inggris, alien(?), hylian(?), sunda(?), monyet(?), singa(?) Dan akhirnya ke bahasa indo lagi. Link juga cuma diem masih diseret Zelda. Tetapi di tengah-tengah scene epic (?) Seepic Link matahin master sword (?) Itu, tiba-tiba ada nyamuk lewat diantara mereka berdua dan langsunglah tamat riwayatnya oleh sinar laser dari mata Zelda dan guru harlem shake itu (?). Emi mulai merinding; antara merinding takut atau jijik ngeliat darah nyamuk itu bertebaran (?) Ke seluruh penjuru.

Tiba-tiba lagi, pintu didobrak masuk oleh seseorang lagi(?).

"HAAAYY SEMUAAAHH BEBEBSTACHI(?) KUU SEKALIAAAANNN!" Teriak orang itu. Oh. Ternyata itu adalah kepala sekolah Ghirahim (?) Yang lagi keliling-keliling di waktu UTS karena kebosenan(?). Setelah seperti itu, dia, dengan lidah panjangnya, menjilati pipi(?) Semua murid. Lalu saat mulai mendekati Shiro...

"KEPSEK KADAL OTAKMU ISINYA APA SIH?!" Zelda dengan epic(?)Nya menendang Ghirahim di kepala sampai sang(?) Kepsek tsb mati(?) Dengan naas(?). Shiro, yang ngefans banget sama Zelda, dengan mata berbinar-binar berlutut(?) Di depan Zelda sambil bilang "Oh Zelda engkau telah menyelamatkan Hamba(?)" Dan Zelda sendiri malah berlagak dan ketawa ala aku no musume tapi dengan gaya Jessie dari Pokemon(?).

Link tiba-tiba nongol(?) Dari habitatnya(?) (=lantai #plakked) sambil muter-muter epona di udara(?) "WOY NENEK LAMPIR BALIKIN TOPI GUEEH!" Teriaknya ke Zelda.

"Ogah! Kamu nggak keliatan uke (?) Kalo pake topi!"

"GUE GAK UKE DASAR NENEK LAMPIR-"

"Ada yang manggil?"

"BUKAN LU, IRENE, MAPLE! APALAGI LU, TWINROVA!" Link ngusir ketiga-*coret* keempat penyihir itu dengan raket nyamuk(?)

"Ayolah Zel! Balikin topi gue!" Link balik lagi ke Zelda. "Tanpa Topi itu... Aku.. Aku." Link berpose layaknya loli-loli shoujo (?) Di sinetron.

"Yang setuju Link lebih uke kayak gini, angkat tangan." Zelda berkata dan diikuti oleh semua murid mengangkat tangan tanpa terkecuali. Link pundung di pojok mordor(?).

Emi cengo ditempat.

Tapi Emi sudah tahu bahwa soal dan jawaban lebih sakral(?) Daripada ngurusin kepsek gaje mati(?), maka Emi mulai mengerjakan soal yang terbang2(?) Ke mejanya, sama seperti semua murid yang sweatdrop melihat soal-soal GAJE yang dibuat oleh RANDOM GAJE GENERATOR(?) Dan diprint oleh SUPER GAJE X24555GJ PRINTER(?).

**1. Berapa master sword yang Link miliki?**

Lewat.

**2. Berapa panjang Lidah Ghirahim?**

Emi mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Zelda lagi jongkok di atas (?) Kepsek kadal(?) Dan narik lidahnya panjang-panjang dan mengukurnya pakai meteran(?).

"30 senti!"

Semua murid langsung menulis jawaban di atas LJK sambil memberitahu teman sebelah.

"30!"

"30!"

**3. Apa warna kolor-nya Zelda?**

Link langsung tiba2 ngangkat roknya Zelda tinggi-tinggi-DI DEPAN KELAS.

"PUTIH GAMBAR LOPE-LOPE!(?)" Teriaknya.

"Putih!"

"Putih!"

"Putih!"

**4. Kapan Ghirahim dan Fi menikah?**

"Eh..."

"Maksudnya sama wakepsek Fi?"

Fi, masih tidak berpresi seperti biasa, tiba-tiba masuk dateng ketika dipanggil Link. "Anda memanggil, Master?"

Ghirahim idup lagi (?)Dan balik dari dunia pelangi kematian(?) "FIIIIII MY HONEEEEYYY!" Dan lari ingin memeluk Fi. Hanya untuk mendapat hadiah tonjokan dari wakepsek tsb.

MISSION FAILED! #plak

"Ap-apa...? Mengapa, oh mentariku...?" Ghirahim mulai berpose alay dengan background sunset(?).

"Saya mendeteksi 98% kemungkinan anda akan mati (?) Jika anda memeluk saya, pak kepsek."

"Ta-tapi, beibs(?) Kita kan sudah menikaaahhhhh! (?)" Semua Murid cengo di tempat sementara beberapa mulai masang telinga di langit-langit(?) Untuk nyari jawaban.

"Saya mendeteksi 95% kemungkinan bahwa kita belum menikah."

"5%nya lagi apa?" Link nanya tiba-tiba.

"Saya telah bertunangan dengan pak kepsek."

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

**6. Kapan Fi dan Ghirahim bikin anak?**

Semua murid melihat ke arah para kepsek(?) Itu dengan mata penasaran ala orang-orang yang suka baca fic rated M(?). #plak Ghirahim dengan fabulous(?)Nya menjawab.

"OHOHOHHHH SUDAH TENTU-" Ghirahim ditendang Fi di 'situnya' sebelum berhasil mengatakan apa-apa, Fi sendiri mukanya masih tidak berekspresi.

"Pak kepsek kadal, saya mendeteksi 1% kemungkinan bahwa itu tidak seharusnya anda katakan di depan umum."

"Lah 99% lagi apa?"

"Bahwa anda harus mengatakannya."

Kelas langsung dipenuhi suara para murid berteriak "CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sambil lempar-lemparin saweran(*) berupa kursi, meja, pedang(?) Dan keris(?) Sementara si Guru Harlem Shake(?) Malah ikut-ikutan ngelemparin ranjau cengek(?).

"AHHHAAHHAAAA GITU DONK BEBEBS KU TERCYINTAAAHHHH~" Ghirahim langsung memeluk (#cieeehhhh) Fi dan setelah itu dengan tenang(?)Nya Link dan Zelda menendang kepalanya secara bersamaan "JANGAN KOTORIN PIKIRAN ORANG YANG LAGI UTS KEPSEK GAJE!"

"EEE ANAK SUNDAL(?) KURANG AJAR! ENTE(?) KASITAU KE MAMI!(?)" Ghirahim pergi nangis-nangis(?) Keluar ala vibe sedih di super princess peach(?) Seperti anak kadal(?). Link dan yang lain awalnya cuma diem aja dan iseng pake-pake (?) Jubahnya Ghirahim, sampai tiba-tiba tanah bergoyang, aura gelap muncul, lagu SnK ketika Colossal Titan datang mulai dimainkan yang ternyata berasal dari radionya pak guru harlem shake(?), hamster-hamster berterbangan(?), dan... Sumber bunyi tsb ada di pintu masuk, membuat Link dan Zelda takut tiga perempat(?) Mati, dannnn...-

"OPPA GANON STYLE!"

Di depan pintu masuk berdiri seseorang yang lagi nari dan nyanyi Gangnam Style, tapi karena segan, Zelda dan Link melihat kakinya dulu, sepatu kets buat dance merek Fierce Deity(?) Dan kece lagi(?), oke...

Ke betisnya, betisnya berbulu lebat(?) Dan kulit ijonya bersinar kinclong(?) Kayak habis dikasih lotion P*nds whitening, Link mulai merasa curiga...

Naik lagi, ternyata orang tersebut memakai rok mini, muka Zelda mulai pucat...

Badannya yang kekar dan six-pek(?) Menunjukan perut terbukanya karena dia pakai baju two-piece berupa bikini dan rok mini warna Pink gambar Tingle, Link mulai merasa mual...

Mukanya- rambutnya diikat twin tail ala miku, walau pendek banget, matanya ditutupi kacamata hitam, rambutnya merah- ah Zelda pingsan. Ternyata itu GANON (dorf).

"Yo, yo, semuaaaa (yo, yo)" Ganon masih nge dance dan sok(?) Gaul ngomong 'yo' terus "So, Ai denger yu pada ngebully anak saya, yo?"

_'Ai?'_ Batin Link sweatdrop.

"Iya, mih!(?)" Ghirahim nongol dari dalem rambut(?)nya Ganon. "Padahal saya POLOS begini mereka bully..."

"POLOS PAKE TANDA KUTIP KAPITAL BOLD ITALIC UNDERLINE DROP SHADOW INNER GLOW BEVEL OUTER GLOW INNER SHADOW DOUBLE STRIKETHROUGH COLOUR OVERLAY DAN WORDART KALI!" Link meneriakan semua efek-efek tulisan dari berbagai program yang dia tahu.

"Kayak gimana tuh tulisannya"

"Gini misalnya: _**'POLOS'**_"

"Itu kan cuma tanda kutip kapital bold italic underline doang"

"Lu pikir bisa apa pake word art di FFn?"

"*sweatdrop*"

**7. Apakah Link mau memperbolehkan Fi menikah dengan Ghirahim jikalau ia adalah ayahnya?**

Semua lirik ke Link.

"GAK AKAAN! GUE MASTERNYA FI! NGGAK DIRESTUI! GAK AKAN! APALAGI SAMA KADAL ALBINO(?) BEGITU!"

Sementara itu Zelda sibuk nutup telinga Fi biar dia nggak dengerin kata-kata masternya dan dengan polos (tanda kutip bold italic- ah sudahlah) nya(?).

**8. Link sudah menikah dengan Zelda, tapi ia selingkuh dengan Midna. Dia akan memilih siapa?**

**Pilihan: a. Zelda, b. Midna, c. Poli yagami(?) (#poligami kali), atau d. Link mati sebelum bisa milih.**

Semua lirik ke Link sekali lagi dengan tatapan jijik(?) Kali ini. Link malah sweatdrop sendiri dan mulai berkeringat dingin karena bukan hanya Zelda yang melirik dengan ganas(?) Ala indiana jones(?) Ke arahnya, tapi Midna juga melirik ala Tomcat raider(?) Setelah balik lewat mirror of twilight yang diselotip pakai lakban (?). "Euh... Skip aja boleh ga?"

"Tidak boleh! Bolehnya nanya ke teman(?) Atau eliminasi satu jawaban!(?)" Salah satu murid yang bernama Saria tiba-tiba nongol.

"EMANG INI ACARA TIPI APA?!"

"LINK CEPETAN PILIH LINK"

"LIIINKKKKK"

"NGGAK INI ACARA CERMIN TERBARU DEKADE INI NAMANYA DEAL OR NO DEAL SERIBU PERAK! (?)" Saria mulai ikutan muter-muter epona di udara(?). "DDAAAANN ITULAH ACARA KITA MALAM INI SAUDARA-SAUDARA! MARI KITA LANJUTKAN KE LAKBAN NEWWSSSS!"

"OKEH NGAKU SIAPA YANG NGASIH SARIA COLA SAMPE-SAMPE DIA MABOK GILA GINI?!" Link melirik ke arah semua murid tapi ga ada yang jawab. Sementara Link dibunuhin oleh Zelda dan Midna dan semua murid menjawab dengan pilihan D, 2 murid di dalam kelas malah ngobrol di jam UTS yang sangat-sangat sangat sangat diperbolehkan oleh peraturan umum berUTS dan patut dicontoh(?). Mereka adalah Hilda dan Ravio yang sedari tadi sweatdrop ngeliatin kegilaan(?) Kelas mereka ini.

"Sstt! Ravio, Ravio! Jangan tidur, onyon!(?)" PLAKK! Hilda menampar Ravio sampai bangun.

"Ap-apha?" Ravio masih ngisep(?) Iler(?) Yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hilda memandang jijik(?).

"Kita mesti bunuh(?) mereka nggak? Mumpung raket nyamuk(?) Gue baru di reparasi(?) Tadi pagi(?). Gue ga bisa ngerjain kalau gini terus!"

"Udahlah Hil... Enakan kayak gini, kita jadi bisa tidur terus kalau nilai jelek ya tarik aja lidahnya pak kepsek (#lho)"

"Tapi kalau kita ga ada nilai lu mau kata apa kita nanti ga lulus hah?!"

"Yah... Paling nganggur setahun. Atau 2 tahun. Atau 10 tahun(?)."

"Hmmmm... Gimana ya?"

"Tauk ah-"

"Gimana ya? Gimana ya? Gimana ya?"

"Hilda?"

"Gimana ya? Gimana ya? Gimana ya? Gimana ya?"

Ravio makin ga bisa tidur gegara digangguin terus.

**9. Berapa lama waktu yang terlewat kalau Link ke toilet?**

Zelda langsung ngelempar Link pakai cannon dan light arrow(?) Ke luar kelas. "KE TOILET SANA!"

Dan mereka pun menunggu sambil menghitung dalam kesunyian-yang diisi hanya oleh Hilda yang ngomong 'gimana ya' terus(?).

1 menit...

3 menit...

Setengah jam...

2 jam...

6 jam...

12 jam...

1 hari...

2 hari...

"WOY INI LINK KEMANA?!"

"Ah halo lama nunggu ya?" Link baru aja dateng. Ravio langsung nyumpahin banyak kata-kata berunsur binatang ke Link karena dia 2 malam gabisa tidur terus gara-gara Hilda ga bisa diem(?). "Oh aku tahu Ravio!" Akhirnya Hilda mengatakan kata-kata yang lain(?). "Kita tarik aja lidahnya pak kepsek!"

Ravio facepalm sekuat-kuatnya pakai hammer dari tokonya. "GUE KAN UDAH BILANG HILL!"

"Eh iya gitu?"

Ravio langsung tidur seketika.

**10. Kalau Link pakai baju cosplay Zelda, siapa saja yang akan nosebleed atas ke-ukean(?)Nya? **

**Pilihan: a. Zelda, b. Midna, c. Dark Link, d. Semua orang.**

Dark Link tiba-tiba nongol dari dalem air di dalem kolam ikan(?) Dan langsung ngedorong Link ke dalem kamar cosplay dan nyuruh dia pake baju Zelda. Sementara itu Hilda ngebangunin Ravio-LAGI.

"Ravio! Ravio!"

"APAH." Kantung mata Ravio nambah sekilo beratnya(?).

"Kalau Link pakai baju Zelda, nanti bagian dadanya kegedean dong?! Kalau gitu cosplaynya kan jadi aneh!"

"Pakai pad dada aja napa... Ga pernah liat crossdresser apa-"

"Gimana ya? Gimana ya? Gimana ya? Gimana ya?"

Ravio ngejedukin jidatnya ke atas meja sambil menangis miris(?).

Sementara semua orang ngecuekin Ravio, Link tiba-tiba dateng masuk kelas pake cosu. Alhasil, dunia dipenuhi darah dari idung(?) Karena semua orang nosblit ngeliatin Link-tanpa terkecuali. Tetapi kecuali Ganon yang lagi sibuk nari dan nyanyi heavy rotation(?) Di bangsal.

Dan satu hari gaje(?) Berlalu...

.

.

.

.

Yaakkkk itulah fic gaje hasil mimpinya Emi! Sebetulnya mimpinya Emi ada beberapa, tapi shiro gabungkan sedikit ke sini. Nanti kalau bisa shiro akan tulis chap 2 tentang mimpi emi yang lain! Terimaksih telah membaca! LoZ forever!

Oh ya, saweran itu salah satu tradisi sunda seperti kalau waktu ada nikahan/sunatan, ada yang menebar bunga/permen/kunyit/uang dll biar 'bahagia' katanya.

Bersediakah anda meniggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa review untuk saya? :3


End file.
